Naruto X: Alien Force
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Sequel adaption of Naruto X: Warrior of the Omnitrix based off Ben 10: Alien Force. Spoilers for previous story if you haven't read. Adaption of AF follows Unleashedverse. Harem.


Naruto X

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's note

000

Guys do not review my stories with unoriginal reviews like update soon or with reviews that are less then six words. They really piss me off and are worthless and are just a sign of laziness. If you guys can't spare a minute or so to write a good review then why should I take out the time to read them? It's uninspiring and pointless. I want long and large reviews pointing out what you like, what you thought was interesting, and actually gives ideas. If not I'm going to start ignoring people's requests because I've ask and told you all time after time after time again endlessly not to send me those annoyingly short and worthless reviews that are so generic and are copied and paste from chapter to chapter. It's stupid and a waste of time and like I said before just plain lazy.

So PLEASE I am not the only one. Author's really appreciate it when you give us long reviews and tell us what you like with the story and give us great ideas with the best spelling, grammar, and punctation you can muster in the suggestions. Feel free to give us ideas.

Anyway, I started this fanfic with the express purpose of knowing it would take a long as time for me to get around to the sequel adaptions and I wanted to give you all a treat. And if you are a fan you know how spordiac I am and how bad I am with spoilers. (I ALWAYS WARN YOU GUYS. ITS YOU WHO DON'T KNOW PATIENCE AND SPOIL YOURSELVES. STOP BLAIMING ME. I TRY TO MAKE IT ALL APART OF THE SERIES, BUT SEPARATE ENOUGH TO WHERE YOU CAN ALL ENJOY AND THAT I'M NOT BOGGING DOWN HEAVY PLOT ELEMENTS IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. YES. THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT'S DONE. ANYWAY, ENJOY!

OH YEAH! WARNING! WARNING! ALIEN FORCE ERA SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ALIEN FORCE WILL ACTUALLY FEATURED THE ALIEN FORCE, A TEAM AND NOT A TRIO! SPOILERS!

Will Kevin remain evil or be eventually redeemed. You decide, vote for it. You don't need for me to put up a poll. EITHER WAY the insanity BS used to absolve Kevin of any wrongdoing will not be put to use in this fic. ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES. So yeah, that's all that needs to be said.

FIRST CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS TO NARUTO X: WARRIOR OF THE OMNITRIX.

000000

Story Start

000000000

It was a rather normal day for Naruto Uzumaki under the guise Ben Tennyson. Having just won a soccer game Ben was walking through theparking lot. That was when he caught sighte of a familiar face. A remarkable attractive asain girl of his age wearing a short white skirt which was kind of distracting and most likely white tennis shirt under her pink hoodie. ''Good game.'' the girl greeted him.

''Hey Julie.'' he greeted his friend. Some time ago the two of them had become penpals of sorts and messaging each other over the summer. They were both pleasently surprised when they ran into each other during the course of that summer when he saved her from a rogue creature.

''I only caught the end, but you did great.''

''Thanks, but unlike you I'm not going for pro.'' he said with a smile. ''I've seen your last game and it wasn't even a contest. I wish I could stay more, but I'm supposed to be meeting my gramps tonight.''

''Okay, so I'll talk to you later then.'' She said as she walked away.

Ben arrived to the Rustbucket only to find it trashed. He opened the door and was assaulted by the mixture of herbs and unspecified meat. Lord knows how that man was so healthy at his age with the wierd things he ate. Sure enough the inner of the RV was torn apart. Ben paused, taking in the scent of RV once more seeing if he could pick up another scent. Sure enough there was some other scent, it was unknown. With quick reflexes Ben grabbed a knife and hurled it up at the roof of an RP and a figure dropped down.

The alien was tall, and extremely muscular lack toes with long, slender, bodny fingers like claws and it lacked genitaila. Between a giant brain a massive eye was in the middle with a few tentacles concealing sharp, inward fangss.

The creature darted at him, and Ben quickly spun and sent the creature flying with a round house quick. In a flash the persona of Ben faded with a burst of chakra as in his place stood the blond-haired, cerulean eyed Naruto. The creature tried again and had its arm slashed as Naruto drew a kunai from his pouch in the blink of an eye followed with a palm strike sending it crashing into the front of the RV. ''Who are you? Where is the man who was in this RV?'' he demanded.

The creature merely answered by making some sound and hurling some green substance from his mouth.. Dodging to the side Naruto saw the edge of the creature escape through the now opened door of the RV. He began chasing after the creature only for it to hurl some sort of device through the opening which moments later exploded and sent Naruto crashing through the other end of the RV, the metal of the vehicle tearing through the flesh of his back, digging deep enough to puncture some of his organs. Naruto let out a roar as he extended his arms back and pulled out the pieces of metal, his burned skin already slowly healing along with his ruptured eyes being regenerated. It was always a bitch to regenerate his eyes when he was hit with heats intense enough to cause them to melt or explode.

When his eyes were fully heald he began searching for some sort of clue that was going on. Eventually he found a small disk shaped object.

"_DNA CONFIRMED."_ The device shouted. "_PLAYING MESSAGE."_

A series of flashes came from the device, until the random beams of light became the shape of Grandpa Max, forever and always wearing his red Hawaiian shirt.

_"Hello Naruto."_ The device said.

Being referred to by his actual name meant something serious was up.

_"I'm sorry for missing our dinner._ As you know I've been working on a case for quite some time now, but something big is going on. I was only suppose to be the eyes but things are getting out of hand. Nothing to go and assemble a team over and oh, don't worry about the Omnitrix. I have it, it's safe. Say hi to Gwen for me. See ya later kid, Max out."

The device flickered off. Naruto stared at it. He had picked up on some of the hidden meanings of the message. He brought up both the Omnitrix, which he had and Gwen.

When he arrived she was in the middle of a spar of sorts. As expected there was Gwen, striving to achieve higher goals then ever. She was something of an over achiever.

Ben enthusiastically clapped long after the other people did and it drew in her attention. Gwen's eyes lit up upon seeing him.

''So how's my favorite cousin?'' he asked with a friendly smile. Gwen's head cocked down slightly and her smile widened as she went over and threw her arms around his shoulders.

''Ben...'' she said and pulled back. ''Well this is a nice surprise. What brings you here?'' she asked as she grinned down at her, as the teacher and last of the students left the gym.

''Something's up, summer business related.'' he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist causing her face to flush. ''And who else but my partner to help me out.''

''Okay, as soon as I change,'' she said as she untangled herself from his arm and began walking toward the lockers. ''I won't take long.''

So Ben waited, taking a seat on one of the mats as he waited until Gwen returned. He sat there, meditated as he the Omnitrix began conversing with him. ''It'll be interesting to see what is going on. In fact I have an idea of sorts.''

''And just what do you have in mind Oni?'' he asked the Omnimatrix which he affectionatelly dubbed Oni as the AI gained sentiance.

''A new set of aliens. Lets see how much you can adapt and use them over the old aliens. If you use the new ones over the old ones more I'll let you on a little secret. Deal?''

''Sure,'' he shrugged.''Why not.'' the sound of heeled shoes against the floor woke him up. Upon seeing Gwen's change of outfit he couldn't help but size her up. Her tastes had changed quite a bit from her youth. She was wearing a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. ''Like I was saying I need your help.'' he remarked as he played back the message that he received from Max for her to see.

_''Nothing to go and assemble a team over and oh, don't worry about the Omnitrix. I have it, it's safe. Say hi to Gwen for me. See ya later kid, Max out!''_ and with that the mini holographic Max faded out.

''That's odd? You have the Omnitrix so why would Grandpa say that? You think it might have been a coded message of some sort?'' Gwen reasoned.

''It's the only thing that makes sense.'' Ben remarked to the watch on his arm. ''It's been a long time since I've really used Oni in an actual combat situation. Anyway I'm going to need your help Gwen. I need you.''

''Ben...'' Gwen said, her eyes softening as it tore her apart to see Ben this way. Though before she could say anything else the door to the gym opened, lighting it up.

**''The Omnitrix is no longer your concern!'**' spoke a trench coat wearing figure from the doorway. All they could make out was a deep male voice, his face shrouded by his hat. '**'Give it up!''** he demanded, extending his hand.

''No way in hell Earth!'' Ben cried out defiantly.

''Teewat Legora!" Gwen chanted, creating a whirlwind and hurling it at the figure. The figure was able to escape though its disguise was blasted off, pulling off his face to reveal that of an alien creature underneath. It was a squid like creature with yellow eyes and brown skin wearing a space suit, similar to that of the plumber suit that his Grandpa wore.

The creature reacted shooting a beam from his pistol. Ben scooped up Gwen and got her out of the way as a burst of red energy left a burnt mark on the ground.

''If you both continue to get in my way I will be forced to neutralize you.'' he menacingly warned, his gun trained on the shinobi.

''Disarm and trap?'' Ben asked Gwen.

''Disarm and trap.'' she agreed as the former dashed forward as her hands began to glow with incredible power and the gym was illuminated in a bright light. Faster then the fish creature couild react Ben kicked his weapon in the air.

Bringing up her right hand in an upward shield motion Gwen used her mana to fire a platform like burst of energy that stretched from her hand to the alien entrapping him and hoisting him to the air.

Clearly impressed, Ben went over and complemented Gwen. ''You're skills are really improving Gwen.''

''Thank you,'' she replied, a faint blush on her cheeks. It always felt nice to be complemented by Ben, being one of the few people who knew about her ability to use magic she always felt sort of self conscious, especially since it made her feel special. Having his eyes on her was different, considering how she felt.

''I want some answers...now,'' Ben demanded.

''Do you have any idea who I am human, to be demanding such things? I am a newly deputized agent of the plumbers, an intergalactic law enforcement agency.''

''I know what they are,'' Ben replied, unfazed. ''Max Tennyson, the man who took me in and treated me as a grandson and is a plumber.''

For a moment the squid alien was fazed. ''Max...Tennyson?'' he looked thoughtful for a moment. ''He was helping me on a case but went missing.''

''We're looking for him.'' Gwen added as the alien began to connect the dots.

''Wait, then that means...you're the_ legendary _Ben Tennyson?"

"I don't know about legendary, but yeah, I go by Ben Tennyson." Ben replied with a shrug, growing more confused by the second.

''I thought you were just some kid that snatched it from the rustbucket,'' the plumber admitted. ''I guess I owe you an apology. Now if you don't mind getting me out of this thing,'' he gestured to Gwen's mana lasso. ''...we can find your grand father together.'' Ben turned to Gwen and nodded to which she set the plumber down. ''This should prove it.'' He said as he held out a circular disk, about six inches wide and two thick. "This is my badge. I'm Magister Labrid." The Badge flickered, and suddenly showed a picture of him and all of his relevant information. Reluctant to bring them along, Labrid realize the two knew about the area better then he did and had experience in combat matters.

With that the three of them made there way to a location that Max had tipped off the Plumber, Labrid as he clarified himself, that was part of some under dealings connected to their case. Ben, Gwen and Labrid hid behind the containers. Seeing as it was a rather chilly night Gwen couldn't help but shiver, rubbings her hands against her arms in an attempt to warm up. In their haste to find more information on Max's disappearance there wasn't time to stop or change clothing.

''Here,'' Ben said, slipping off his jacket and putting it over her.

''Thanks,'' she replied as she slipped on the jacket.

''You really should have dressed more appropriately,'' he said, gesturing to her skirt and heeled shoes.

''And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?'' she replied, a little miffed at Ben's statement.

''It's not practical for battle, that's all I'm saying. I mean you can't run around in a skirt without having troubloe moving around with agility and such.'' he said with a casual shrug.

Gwen sighed, ''I swear, a little tact wouldn't hurt.'' she grumbled but then paused when her eyes glowed something blue. ''I'm sensing something...familiar.'' she replied in a confused tone.

''Familiar? How?'' Ben asked, their argument quickly forgotten. Over the years Gwen's ability had developed and grown. Without a teacher her handling of her abilities were rather rough and unrefined for the most part.

As they continued to lay wait behind the containers, there was a truck out there with its container hatch open. Looking in Ben could see that they were empty. Several more vehicles drove up and out of the some of the vehicles were the Forever Knights to which Ben explained they were a terrorist like organization that dealt with alien tech. Eventually a green vehicle drove up and getting out of it was a black haired teen with a football player's build wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans.

''_Kevin_...'' the words left Ben's mouth like the venom of a poisonous snake ready to strike.

''You know that boy?'' Labrid asked as Ben's right hand tightened into a fist and he bristled in anger.

''He's a mutant with the power to drain energy and steal the powers of others. He's a sociopath and highly dangerous, last I saw of him he was left in the Null void. It's been about a year, but I recognize his scent and features anywhere.''

"There was a dimensional rift some time ago." Labrid said. "One of the prisoners had a planned organize in his incareation and as a result numerous criminals escaped during the chaos. As a result prisons were built to prevent such a thing from happening again.''

Gwen's eyes went from shock upon seeing it was Kevin. The same indivudual that threatened their lives and tried to kill Naruto on several occassions. ''We know how he escaped, but how did he manage to return to normal? I thought he was stuck in an amalagam of Omnitrix aliens.''

''Regardless, if he is up to anything I will stop him. Kevin is my responsibility. It's my fault he even became as dangerous as he was in the first place and if he is involved with what happened with Grandpa Max then I don't have much of a choice.''

It appeared that Kevin was the Forever Knights contact for black market goods. One of the red cloaks figures stepped forward and handed Kevin a briefcase shaped device to which he opened and checked its contents.

Turing his head to the side behind him he stated, ''Money's here...'' informing a man with dark hair and goatee. The gentleman was an older man of indeterminate age, about late twenties or thirties dressed in an oak colored business suit.

The man nodded to another older gentleman with balding hair who opened the door of another truck and pulled down the ramp. Wheeling in a trolley he began moving cargo down the cargo to begin the transaction.

The man stopped in front of Kevin to the inventory to which he unclasped one of the black and silver briefcases. Popping it up an inverted triangular cylinder device with a black body but two silver edges and a rather large cylinder cone nozzle on the outside was pulled out.

The trio attentively listened on as Kevin went about explaining the weapon's capabilities. ''As promised four dozen factory new Laser lances! Ether point energy module, trans-focus ammeter.

''It's good for thirty-five minutes of continuous fire at 4.6 terrawatts. Is that good?'' he hypothetically asked as the warm-up sound of the weapon's core whirred for a moment as Kevin brought the weapon to his side and fired it as a red laser was emitted from the barrel, blowing up a nearby parked truck.

Debris from the truck with went flying as bits of still hit the ground with a resounding clank and the front end and back ends of the truck landed with a scraping sound causing sparks to emit from the wreckage from the heat for a few moments. He turned back and asked, ''You tell me?''

''Those lances are level 5 in technology. Technology on Earth is only level 2!"' Labrid stated in indignant fury. Abandoning caution and stealth the plumber left his hiding position with his back-up pistol as he prepared to apprehend the criminals.

Ben and Gwen were not too far behind, knowing how persistent and resourceful the Forever Knights could be along with the dangers Kevin posed.

''Hands up your head air breathers! By authority of the Plumbers you are all under arrest.

And of course for another shock several of the illegal black marketeers teared off their faces. A flash of blue light radiated as they transformed into alien creatures with dark golden humanoid bodies, with dark oval shaped heads, pink brains exposed in the center of their heads along with an oval shaped, line green sclera and oval shaped eye lid in the center of their faces. The creatures let out some sort of noise between a grumble, hiss, and throat vibrations as they readied themselves to attack.

''Uugh, that's so creepy!'' Gwen commented.

''Isn't it?'' Ben readily agreed. Even after all this time there were still things that caught them off guard.

''Back off!'' Labrid warn as he fired his gun at the ground creating a small arc of fire in front of them separating them from the creatures. Whatever they were they didn't like fire as they backed off in fear.

''What now?'' Ben deferred to the Plumber.

''Stand off!'' he monotonously replied, only for Ben to glance behind him and notice that Labrid's idea wasn't going to happen.

''I don't think so, we're surrounded from the back as well.'' he said as the trio turned only to be faced with Forever Knights armed with lances.

''It's Hero Time!'' Ben quickly cycled through the dial. _'Damnit, never should have agreed to Oni's suggestion._' the silhouette of a large humanoid creature followed by a four arm monkey looking creature followed. Finally Ben settled on the humanoid one.

When the transformation was done Ben became a large, humanoid green and back plant creature with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. His shoulders and head had red petals and he lacked such things as a nose or ear. Ben's face scrunched up, despite the lack of a nose in the traditional human sense he could smell a distinct rotten sensation from his body. **''Uugh, what's that smell?''** he asked in a stuffy and nasally voice.

He was quickly broken out of his thoughts by Gwen's cry of help as the creatures weaponry tore through another one of her magneta shields. Like the Magister she too was quickly caught and encased from the head down in some strange yellow substance.

Ben then charged the alien creatures, this new alien's strength rather apparent as each blow sent them reeling back several feet. The impact of hits washed over his entire body like a vibration along with the sound of his impacts smashing against the strange grey matter of the creatures.

Seeing several of there numbers fall down the creatures quickly retreated. Though before the creatures could make their getaway in the truck they got in Ben tore a lamp post out of the ground and batted the truck, causing a dent in the driver's side and forcing the vehicle over in a storm of smoke and debris.

Several red beams of energy tore through his body causing holes. For a brief moment Ben was stunned until he noticed his plant like body began to regenerate, mending the holes with a speedy sensation long since lost to him for years.

One stray shot fired blast his left arm clear off. Ben's was momentarily shocked and fearful until the arm sprouted a root that connected to his stump and reconnected his arm.

One...two...three, one by one the Forever Knights were sent flying. _'He's not as strong as Four Arms, but at least I don't have to worry about dodging.' _Right as he was going to continue he was cut off by Kevin.

''Hey Tennyson!'' Kevin cockily called out. ''Or should I say Uzumaki.

'**'Levin!**'' Ben let out a snarl.

''Let's see,'' he began. ''You trapped me in the Null Void. I owe you big time for that.''

**''You did that to yourself.''**

''And you ruined my deal today. I'm thinking I want revenge. Good news is, since I can absorb anything I got more than enough power to take it.'' Kevin remarked as he absorbed the matter of some steel debris, coating himself in a steel shell.

Kevin made the first move, punching a hole through Ben's gut only to find it soon being stuck by the plant like being.

Slamming both hands into the side of Kevin's head, the steel encased teen let out a cry of pain as Ben used his other leg to kick Kevin loose and send him flying back. While this was going on the aliens and Forever Knights took the opportunity to grab what they could and retreat.

Ben though was preoccupied as Kevin took to throwing large pieces of debris at the alien in an attempt to slow him down only for Ben to quickly reform. . Just when Kevin was about to hoist a truck and use it to crush Ben the latter fired a powerful concussive blast at the truck causing it to explode and sending Kevin reeling back unconscious.

With Kevin losing consciousness his silver shell soon faded away. '_Damnn, the aliens and Forever Knights got away.' _he thought with a sigh before going over to free the Magister and Gwen.

''Impressive, if not a little rough around the edges.'' Lambard noted. ''But the criminals got away.''

**''We'll get them next time.''** Ben said as he used the unnamed alien's fire to melt the substance.

''What alien is this Ben? I've never seen you use him before.'' Gwen stated as he used her hands to smooth out of her clothing with a small shiver of disgust. She was definitely going to need a nice hot bath after this.

**''I don't know,'' **he admitted. ''**He's like a mix between Wildvine and Heatblast with a bit of Four Arms. I'll ask Oni about it later, but right now we need answers.'' **he said as they turned their attention to the unconscious Kevin.

''In that case I better secure the prisoner with Energy Cuffs.'' the Plumber stated as he went about restraining Kevin.

''Maybe we can find some information in his car.'' Gwen pointed out as Ben went about checking it. ''Just let me go get...'' before she could finish Ben ripped the car off the car and tossed it to the side. ''...keys.'' she finished as she face palmed. ''Real classy Ben.''

**''What?'' **Ben asked, doing, or trying to raise his left eyebrow. ''**Hey Kevin's a psycho. There's no way he could afford this car legally or managed to get a driver's license. Even if he escaped the Null Void days after we imprisoned him, he would have to submit proof such as a birth certificate and stuff and he admitted himself his parents kicked him out because he thought he was a freak. I know its weird considering anything he said truthful considering what I know of him, that strikes me as somewhat truthful considering his personality.''**

Gwen thought about it for a moment. ''I suppose that's one explanation.''

Unfortunately nothing could be found in Kevin's kickass car. The car that was a mix of a Camaro and Dodge Challenger and which made Ben sulk as he didn't have a car. ''Don't fret Ben. I'm sure you'll get your own car. Eventually.'' she soothingly remarked, trying to pull her cousin out of his depressed mood. She already knew she was going to get a car when she turned 18, thanks to her father being a high class lawyer and her mother a shrewd investor.

Ben meanwhile just sniffled. ''You still have some of that stuff in your hair.'' he pointed out as Gwen reached up and pulled some of the yellow gonk from her hair and turned a bit pale.

''I'm think I'm going to be sick...'' she blanched as the yellow gooey substance dripped down her fingers.

Satisfied that the scene was secured Lambard came back to where the cousins were. ''The perimeter is secured. I have cataloged all the weapons and damaged done in the area. All that is left is to interrogate the prisoner.'' he informed them as something reminiscent of a sigh escaped his lips and he took out a canteen of bluish white substance. He downed the substance and took out a spray bottle of sorts and began spraying his face. ''Your atmosphere can be rather drying for my species.'' he explained, catching sight of the Tennysons curious glances as they uneasily tried to play it off.

Ben then quickly changed the subject. ''So about Kevin? There's no way he can break free from those cuffs right?''

''Those are standard issue Energy Cuffs. They can withstand the strength of a Tetramand and the sharpness of a Petrosapien.

Kevin soon came too with a moan. When his mind was clear, he sat up and was ready to fight again, but was stopped due to the alien handcuffs depriving him of his full movement. He growled.

"Energy Cuffs…You can't escape, ain't nothing there to absorb. Now start talking. These weapons run on ether-point energy cells. It's dangerous technology that's way too advanced for humans." He explained. "They shouldn't even be on this planet."

Kevin just looked at him with a smug look of indifference."So, how's that my problem?" to him it was just a simple score. What happened to other people wasn't his concern.

"While we were fighting, the Forever Knights got away with a whole crate of them," Ben angrily stated. As Ben grew older and began to learn about the nature of things he soon began to realize just how dangerous someone of Kevin ability was. Especially if there wasn't someone like him around to stop Kevin.

The Magister, despite his weapon being destroyed did not stop him from being threatening. "You set up the deal; _you're_ going to tell where they are."

Kevin looked to the ground in anger, so much for an easy score."You're in a lot of trouble, son. I'm giving you a chance to help you here."

"Look, you don't have to convince me; those guys ran off before I got paid. I'm happy to help you find those dead-beets." he said as he held up my arms. ''Now if you'll be so kind to release me I can drive us to where we can find the Forever Knights.''

While Ben was rather reluctant to let Kevin free under any pretenses, but there were dangerous alien creatures and armed Forever Knights out there and people were in danger.

''_What happened to my car!''_

A small smirk graced Ben's lips.

"Still think I should drive," the Magister called from the back of Kevin's car. The four were on their way to the location of the Forever Knights.

Ben and Magister sat in the back, while Gwen and Kevin sat in the front with the latter driving.

"Nobody drives the car but me." he grumbled, his eye twitching more from irritation than the fact the driver door car was missing.

"Do you know anything about Max Tennyson or those aliens?"

''Don't know anything about aliens or a Max Tennyson. Was he that weird old guy that ate that funny things and always wear those Hawaiian shirts?''

''That's the one.'' Gwen answered.

''Then no. I was doing business with the Forever Knights, trust me, if I knew I was going to run into you or those freaks the deal would have been at least 100 miles away. Really didn't feel like being thrown back into the Null Void.''

''So I'm curious...'' Ben began, deciding to ask some questions seeing as Kevin was being rather complaint. ''You know anything about Vilgax's escaped. He showed up only a month after being left in the Null Void, much earlier then the other prisoners some escaped.''

''Some freak by the name of Psyphon helped him out and don't look too deep into this Tennyson. The only reason I'm telling you this because Vilgax was a pompous ass the entire time and thinking he could tell me what to do.''

''And I take it he was the one to fix you?'' Ben asked.

''No, fixed that myself. That's all that need to know.''

Ben let out a growl but didn't say anything as he tried to find the weird aliens in the Omnitrix. ''Those weird aliens. I don't see them in here, not that I know how to work this thing anymore…" Ben begrudgingly admitte

"Maybe after you get your license, Pee-Wee…," Kevin taunted Ben, in hopes of getting under his skin by verbally provoking his old rival

"You do realize that once we take care of the Knights and aliens there's nothing to stop me from beating you senseless right?''

Magister interrupted the upcoming verbal matche. "There's has been a lot of alien activity on Earth lately; don't know why. Your grandfather thought that maybe the weapons deal would lead us to whatever's causing the new interest. Now, he's missing." The Magister finished.

''Well, regardless we''ll just have to follow what we know.''

The car began to pull up to a large complex shaped like an old century style castle that one would draw inspiration from old fictional stories of the middle ages. The color was of a drab grey and it lacked the atmosphere of what one expected of modern day knights.

"This is it." Kevin drove further into the lot and parked the car.

"Subtle: Nobody would think to look for knights in here…" Ben sarcastically remarked.

"How do we get in?" The Magister asked as Ben smiled and turned to Gwen.

"Gwen?" the group soon found themselves standing in front of the moat. Gwen grabbed the top of it with her magic and forced it down with all her might. The group continued their way into the darkness recesses of the castle. Hallways lined with old armors as a testament to the old cartoon reruns that Ben watched religiously when he was a child that used such a setting. As they continued down the empty knight armors were indistinguishable from each other, the same with the chests.

Thinking ahead, Gwen lifted her hand and her power wrapped around it, gleaming like a flashlight.

While walking, everyone looked around in curiosity at the "decoration". The walls were aligned with many empty knight and chests.

"There's no one here. You sure this is the right place?" Gwen asked as she vigilantly glanced around.

"There's a hidden door; keep looking."Kevin shifted his attention around for a bit before settling on his left: There was treasure.

He walked over with a grin and picked a necklace up in his hand while admiring it. Finding it pleasurable, he pocketed it and went on for a goblet.

Ben glanced over to what Kevin was doing with an obstinate frown.

"Maybe you should've brought a shopping cart…" he remarked.

Kevin rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. He picked up a coin from inside the goblet and examined it.

"I don't like the looks of this…," looking at the different statues they finally came across that were depicted fighting. He slowly crept back as he kept a careful eye on them. He didn't know why, but something about them seemed...different. ''And simply waltzing right in, doesn't thi seem a little too...'' a large reptillian creature rose and let out a roar. ''...aaw shit. Walked rightinto that one.''

It's vicious, yellow eyes peered hungrily at the intruders. The creature let out a roar as it snapped its jaws at the group as they retreated. They dodged its jaws and escaped through a small entry and the dragon only got more cement.

Once getting farther from the door, they ran up against a crowd of Knights.

"Nobody move; hands on your head!" One of the knights ordered as he raised his pistol.

The other knights followed the "leader" and pulled out their guns, proceeding to pointing them at the do-gooders.

Kevin ran to the nearest wall and absorbed the rock."Make me!" Kevin Pugnaciously replied. He crouched low in front of his group and embedded his fingers into the cement. Using all of his strength, he heaved the ground off of its surface and slammed it back down to the earth.

A wave was created and it knocked the knights off balance resulting in them falling onto the ground with various cries of pains and clangs from their armors.

Acting as quick as possible, they got back up and charge toward the offenders. They stood rooted to their spots before firing at will.

Gwen immediately took action and created a barrier to block the attack before pushing Magister's gun in front to create her own ammunition.

The creature ran through the entryway at an accelerating speed, breaking the walls around it.

Ben formed hand seals and out of the stone floors an earth dragon exploded and ran into the creature, stunning it. Taking advantage of the distraction he used the Omnitrix. A green light formed and a small speaker-looking being jumped out. Quickly, five more emerged from the original.** ''Whoaa...'' **They all said at once**. ''Jeez Echo much? Actually Echo Echo isn't a bad name.''** the newly named aliens mused as they jumped into the air and pounced on the dragon's face. They said things like 'got you' and brought it down. Soon smoke filled the room for some moments before clearing and revealing, a knight had just become aware of Kevin's hold on him.

"Oh, you're not gonna—" The Knight began only for Kevin to cut him off.

"Uh, yeah, I am." Kevin smugly countered as he roughly smashed the heads of the two knights he was holding and they cried out in agony. Kevin let them fall to the ground. He ran to a small group of them and they tackled him, but he was able to forcefully push them away.

An unnoticed knight pointed his gun at Kevin.

Out of a sense of duty the Magister cried out to warn Kevin. The Magister jumped in the way, blocking the shot and firing his own gun at the shooter, damaging his gun and resulting in knocking him back as soon as Kevin turned around.

"Don't do it; it's busted!" The Magister warned the foolish knight.

The knight picked it up anyway and aimed it at the two.

When this happened, it was too late: The knight had tried to shoot, but the ray was gathering around the weapon and an explosion was triggering.

"Hit the deck!" The Magister ordered as he pulled Kevin to the ground and kept him from harm. Just seconds after the blast cleared."_That's _why level 5 technology is illegal on Earth; humans aren't ready for it."

"I owe you one." Kevin Begrudgingly admitted. While he was a criminal and looked out for himself he did have a sense of honor.

"Yeah, you do. Now help the others."

A piercing screech soon filled the room causing a painful vibration that nearly tear at their ear drums. Kevin and Gwen closed their ears as while falling to the ground in a ball.

The Echo-Echos were busy attacking the dragon with super sonic screeches at the dragon. It responded and roared out sending the small white creatures flying back at the force. The roars also began to cause the foundation to shake, dust falling down from the old castle.

Though the Echo-Echos struck back, the dragon's tail had been dismantled from the sound waves. The rest of the beast was soon completely taken apart until they blew to small pieces.

Smoke swathed the area for a moments, until it cleared and the others uncovered their ears.

All of the extra Echo-Echos merged with the original who pumped his hand in the air, celebrating his victory.

Kevin looked at Echo-Echo. "You could warn somebody when you're gonna do that…" it wasn't as angry or as hostile as Ben remembered. It was more or less Kevin being annoyed. Apparently Kevin was focusing his revenge on the Forever Knights before antagonizing him some more.

Gwen looked up from her spot on the floor to her cousin. "Seriously…I've got earplugs in my purse."

Echo-Echo frowned. **"Sorry...about...that!"'**

While this was going on Magister gathering all the guns into a pile to confiscate. ''Tennyson do you mind using the Sonorosian's ultrasonic frequency scream to disrupt these weapons?''**  
**

**''Can...do!''  
**

Echo-Echo inhaled before, yet, another powerful reverberate took hold of the illegal guns and blasted them to bits. In a flash of green the Omnitrix timed out and Been returned to normal.

The moon light reflected off the backside of Labrid's suit. Gwen walked up to him and ran her finger across his arm.

"You're leaking." She said. Labrid looked at his arm and followed the glistening light up to his shoulder, where the case surrounding his head had cracked.

"oh…no." he muttered. he could feel his body becoming poisoned by the oxygen outside, and his body was struggling for its home environment. He sat down.

"I got some duct tape in the car." Kevin said. "Hold on and i-"

"Its too late." Labrid replied. his voice was becoming breathless and scratchy. "Its amniotic fluid…can't survive on this planet…already inhaled too much." Labrid's skin was becoming green and coarse.

"Hold on, we can help." Ben said.

''Its too late. Find...Max. You're the...only one...who can stop...what's going on...now.'' His skin shriveled, and Labrid's eyes closed and flopped, dead.

"Oh god." Gwen said. "Is he…?"

''Yes,'' Ben answered her question with a solemn nod.

Ben walked up to Labrid's body. he slowly wondered what he should do. Wondering if his species had a perferred way of burying. He shook his head, he'll just have to contact Plumbers HQ later and informed them what happened. Things were quiet for the rest of the night. Resigning only to react if the former pyschopath did something. He was definitely different then he was a few months ago, calm, focused and not so obessed in killing him; regardless the last thing he needed to do was aggravate Kevin and start their bloody fued all over again. It was going on close to midnight by the time the two of them had got home.

Gwen had came to a stop at her door and looked back to Ben. ''So...when do we meet?''

''Three days from now at 5 P.M.''

''And Kevin?''

''Will get to that once we come to that road. Get some sleep...we have a lot of work ahead of us.'' he finished as Gwen nodded. ''Goodnight Gwen.''

''You two Ben...'' Gwen finished as she went inside. It was Summer Vacation all over again, but this time the stakes were higher.


End file.
